Spider Riders: Journey for a mother
by QueenKordeilia
Summary: It is now a few months after the spider riders defeated Mantid.


**Spider Riders: Journey for a mother - Part 1 - Jealousy, Broken Hearts and Betrayals**

It is now a few months after the S.R defeated Mantid. Suddenly the Oracle Maiden twins Corona and Aqune are haunted with visions and feel that they are somehow related to the Spirit Oracle by blood. Meanwhile Hunter and Corona are having trouble sharing their feelings with each other. Also Magma is insanely in love with Corona, jealous of Hunter and is quite oblivious to the fact that Aqune is in love with him. The others are busy serving Prince Lumen's girlfriend, Lady Noia. But all of them are unaware that they are being watched...

In Hunter and Magma's room

Enter: Hunter Steele

Hunter: *sighs*

Shadow: Hunter, anything wrong?

Hunter: Well, it's none of your business!

Shadow: Fine, then... I bet it's about Mistress Corona...

Hunter: *blushing* WHAT!

Shadow: You heard me the first time...

Hunter: Oh... Whatever!

Shadow: Well... well... we've got a lover boy amongst us!

Hunter: Shut up!

Shadow: No-one can make me shut up...

Hunter: *smirks* No-one except from Venus!

Shadow: Shut up!

Hunter: Looks like we've got a lover spider amongst us! *sticks tongue out at Shadow*

In Corona and Aqune's room

Corona was lying on her bed. Aqune strolled into the room and stared at her sister.

Aqune: Corona, you look really worried!

Corona: Do I? I'm thinking... Never mind...

Aqune: Thinking? About what? Or who...?

Corona: Nobody in particular... I don't want to talk about it!

Venus: Oh, she's thinking about Hunter! Oops!

Aqune: Ah... I see... You should just confess, you know?

Corona: *moaning* VENUS! You should worry about Shadow!

Venus:*silent*

Corona: *teasing* Confess? What about you? Huh?

Aqune: *Confused* Are you on about it again!

Corona: Missus Magma!

Aqune: I'm not in love with Magma!

Corona: I didn't say you were!

Portia: She really does love Magma...

Aqune: *blushing* I DONT!

Portia: *acting innocent* What were you telling me last night then?

Aqune: Ughh...

Corona: Hehe...*throws pillow at Aqune* Pillow fight!

In Magma and Hunter's room

Magma: *jumps on bed* MAAAAAN... that was a long day!

Hunter: Yea, yea.

Magma: Oh, Hunter, you're still awake?

Hunter: Yea, I'm not a baby I can sleep when I like!

Brutus: You guys... let me sleep...

Magma: You heard that, Hunter?

Shadow: And stop arguing!

Hunter: Huh! And who are you to talk?

Shadow: I'm just telling you to shut up, Mister Steele...

Magma:*confused*?

Hunter: Why don't you shut up, Mister Shadow!

Magma: I don't know what they're talking about, do you Brutus?

Brutus: I think they're talking about love!

Magma and Brutus: SHUT UP LOVERS!

Magma and Brutus go to sleep.

Shadow goes to sleep.

Hunter stares into space, thinking... Thinking about Corona...

The next morning...

In the Arena

Hunter sees Corona sitting in the arena, he accompanies her.

Hunter: Umm... Hi Corona!

Corona: Hmm? Oh, hi Hunter! I'm just watching Magma train

Hunter: Oh... Wait is that Aqune down there?

Aqune was sitting at the other side of the arena with her face buried into her hands.

Corona: Yea, she's sulking, she told me to leave her alone.

Hunter: Do you know why she's sulking?

Corona: I'm not sure...

Hunter: Did you upset her again last night?

Corona: Maybe I did, maybe I didn't...

Hunter: Yup, you obviously did something!

Corona: How did you know me that well? I didn't... this time!

Hunter walked over to Aqune.

Hunter: Hi Aqune, sup?

Aqune: Hunter, what's so great about her that always needs an audience?

Hunter: Who?

Aqune: Corona...

Hunter: Corona... I don't know...

Aqune: She's so beautiful; no wonder Magma fell for her...

Hunter: Magma fell for her? No way!

Aqune: See for yourself.

She pointed at Corona and Magma.

Hunter: *gasps* How did he get there? Perhaps you're right?

Magma: So Corona, about love...

Corona: *blushing* Love? What do you mean?

Magma hands a rose to Corona.

Corona: Is this...ugh...for Aqune?

Magma: *exclaims* WHAT?No... It's for you!

Corona: Ugh... How sweet, thanks a lot!

Corona sees Hunter who looks very angry.

Corona: *yells* HUNTER!

Aqune: See! She shouts wherever, whenever...!

Hunter: You're jealous because you have a crush on Magma!

Aqune: *blushes* WHAT? No... Who told you that?

Hunter: Oh, Corona told me a few days back!

Corona: He's blanking me? What does he see in her?

Magma: Perhaps she's just his type...

Corona: And I'm not!

Magma: Never mind!

Hunter walks over to Corona and Magma.

Hunter: You wanted to tell me something, Mistress?

Corona: *thinking* So you like leading women on?

Hunter: Corona...?

Magma: Corona?

Corona: Oh, Magma?

Magma: Thank goodness! I thought you were in state of shock!

Corona: Magma, lets go!

Magma:?


End file.
